


She Didn't See It Coming

by RileyMasters



Series: Push: Varying Viewpoints [2]
Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could See him, but she didn't see the car coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Didn't See It Coming

**Author's Note:**

> The other side of "It Should've Been Me", this nagged me until I wrote it. I'm not too happy with it though.

She could See him.

He was in Hong Kong, living alone, always running.

She could See him.

He was playing a dice game, and was losing badly.

She could See him.

He was teamed up with her, helping her with her mission.

She could See him.

He forgot everything about her.

She could See him.

He stopped the Hong Kong Division, as well as half of the American one.

She could See him.

He took her to Canada, running as fast as they could.

She could See him.

He held her close, tightly to her chest, calling her name.

She could See him.

But she didn't See the drunk coming.


End file.
